harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Ravenclaw
Helena Ravenclaw (known as the Grey Lady after her death) was a witch and the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. At some point, she stole her mother's diadem and ran away to Albania. Rowena became fatally ill, and hoping to see her daughter one last time, sent the Bloody Baron, a man who harboured an unrequited love for Helena, to find her. The Baron killed Helena when she refused to return with him, before killing himself out of regret for what he had done. She and the Baron eventually returned as ghosts to Hogwarts Castle, where Helena is the Ghost of Ravenclaw House. Biography Early life Helena Ravenclaw was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, who founded Ravenclaw House and was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She was envious of her mother's cleverness and importance, so she stole her diadem and left Hogwarts, believing the item could help her become wise enough to accomplish her goals. Not even her mother admitted to others that the diadem was gone. Death The man who would later become the Bloody Baron was in love with Helena and wanted to marry her. Rowena Ravenclaw, who was fatally ill, sent him to find her daughter and bring her back to Hogwarts. She tried to hide from him, but he eventually succeeded in finding her in Albania. She refused to come with him and rejected his affections, causing him to kill her in a fit of rage. After seeing what he had done, sick with himself, he stabbed himself to death. Post-mortem Helena Ravenclaw went on to become known as the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw. The Bloody Baron became the ghost of Slytherin, and wore his chains as an act of penitence, a sign of his remorse for killing Helena. At some point during his stay at Hogwarts, Helena told Tom Marvolo Riddle of the diadem she had stolen from her mother, which information he was able to get from her because of his charisma, and also where she had hidden it. As Lord Voldemort, Riddle would turn the diadem into a Horcrux. On 1 September, 1991, Helena attended the School's Welcoming Feast. Nearly Headless Nick later told her that Harry Potter had been made Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. In December, she crossed the latter's and Ron Weasley's path while they went to the Mirror of Erised. In 1995, Helena was often seen near the library, where a non-speaking Portrait of her had been hung.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) Harry Potter later sought the diadem to destroy it. When he tried to confront the Grey Lady about it, she tried to avoid him and was hesitant to give him any information. He managed to find out that she had indeed told Tom Riddle about it, and thanks in part to the information she gave him, was able to figure out where Voldemort had hidden the diadem, therefore destroying nearly all the Horcruxes. Physical appearance Helena was described as the ghost of a tall young witch. She wore a dress which covered the wound where she had been stabbed by the Baron. Harry Potter described her as beautiful. Personality and traits Helena was described as an intelligent lady. She had high standards and never found love due to this. She was also very envious considering the fact that she took such risks as stealing the diadem from her mother, Rowena. The HP Lexicon about a letter of JKR, describing Helena. Etymology "Helena" is a Latinate form of Helen, derived from Greek ‘ελενη (helene) which means "torch" or "corposant" (source of light). Many Grey Lady ghosts are known in various locations throughout England. Behind the scenes at the Great Hall of Hogwarts in 1991.]] *J. K. Rowling has stated that The Grey Lady appeared very briefly in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Many Harry Potter fans believe this passage refers to her: "Harry and Ron passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else." Fans have found no other unexplained mention of a ghost in the book, so it is assumed this is The Grey Lady. *The Grey Lady also appears in the Transfiguration Classroom writing with a quill while Harry, Ron, and Hermione run there to inform Minerva McGonagall that they know about the Philosopher's Stone. *The Grey Lady makes a more notable appearance in the deleted scenes portion of the Chamber of Secrets DVD (when Harry is finding the secret of Tom Riddle's Diary, he asks her to leave, wanting privacy). It seems rather strange that the Ravenclaw ghost is allowed in Gryffindor Tower. However as a ghost she can go everywhere. *There are a number of Grey Lady ghost stories of Great Britain, and it is thought that they might have been an inspiration for this character. *Nina Young was the actress who portrayed The Grey Lady in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 she will be portrayed by actress Kelly Macdonald. http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/show/4035 *In the PC version game of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire the Grey Lady appears in the Clock Tower. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' When Harry Potter learns the game basics in the beginning of the game, we see a ghost with long brown hair crossing his path, It's unknown if this person was Helena. *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' The ghost of a long-haired witch encountered Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter in 1997. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references de:Die Graue Dame fr:Dame Grise ru:Серая дама fi:Helena Korpinkynsi Category:11th century deaths Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Murder victims Category:Portraits Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies Ravenclaw, Helena Category:Wizards